FNaF World: Ice Cave
by Circle of Justice
Summary: [ADVENTURE SPRING BONNIE X ADVENTURE FREDBEAR] Just a quick fanfic about what I think of Ice Cave and this wonderful couple !


**_-Ice Cave-_**

* * *

 **ONE-SHOT**

* * *

"God... I'm freezing Fredbear..." Adventure Spring Bonnie said, trying to walk in the snow but it was just impossible. Fortunately, she had had the wonderful idea to bring her purple cloak with her, otherwise she would be dying.

"Stop complaining please, you're making this worse than it is."

They still had a long way until they reached their goal.

They needed to enter the ice cave, where their quest would end. They had to find Adventure Freddy, but this one was just too stupid to understand that an ice cave wasn't a hiding place. Adventure Fredbear was alone with her, walking since at least an hour silently.

He was kind of stressed out, in fact. What would happen if Adventure Freddy wasn't here ? What would happen if they had to fight ? Adventure Spring Bonnie was weak. Not because she's a girl (I hear you saying ^^) but because she's always complaining and doesn't like to fight at all.

She didn't even have any special abilities like everyone else. Or maybe she didn't find it yet. That would be strange though, since even the Adventure Nightmares, which were much younger than her, had found them. Even Adventure Plushtrap, the last one !

But Adventure Fredbear didn't make any commentary. It wasn't his role to mock her for that. He was her only friend, maybe his best friend ever, so he wasn't supposed to hurt her or laugh at her.

As soon as they arrived at the ice cave in question, some ennemies came. Those were like frost giants, ready to kill them if they didn't act very quickly. But somthing was wrong with them.

They were purple.

"Oh god, Fredbear, do something !"

"Why don't YOU do something for once ?!" Adventure Fredbear replied, hitting one of those monsters in the face, destroying it. The giant fell unliving on the floor.

Adventure Spring Bonnie passed her cloak over her shoulders and hid in the darkest corner, trying to warm herself up. She was really freezing, she had never felt so much pain before ! She was always at Freddy's, to tell the truth, so maybe she just wasn't used to this kind of temperatures. She shouted when she saw one of the giants making his way towards her, and hid even more. "You didn't see me, you saw nothing."

"Just fight already !" Adventure Fredbear yelled at her, killing another monster and four more appearing around him.

She shook her head negatively, looking at her shaking hands. There was ice on them. Ice ! It was so horrible ! How could it be that Adventure Fredbear could fight ? With that temperature ? That coldness ? How could he even move a finger ?

The monster looked at her angrily and was about to hit her when Adventure Fredbear killed him from behind, impaling the beast on an ice stick. The monster's eyes closed and he soon fell to the ground, revealing a furious Adventure Fredbear in front of her. "Seriously ?"

"I don't wanna fight, I'm dying !" Adventure Spring Bonnie shouted, standing up as quick as she could and looking at her hands. "Look ! There's ice on them !"

"That's because you don't move enough." Adventure Fredbear answered with an annoyed voice, shooking his head and making his way towards her. "Let me help you."

With those words, he took her hands between his and rubbed them, warming them up and the ice on them slowly turning into water. Actually, Adventure Fredbear's hands were hotter than she fought. She sighed in relief when she saw her hands back to normal and glanced at the golden bear. "Maybe you were right. I need to move a bit more."

"I suggest that you try to fight next time." Adventure Fredbear said in return, smiling kindly to her.

She smiled back and cuddled up to him, sharing her cloak with him. He closed his eyes for a while and looked at the cave.

It was just magic. The ice was creating some gates, some arches in the coldness. The colors, like thousands of rainbows, were just fantastic and they made the ice cave more beautiful than before. Thousands of icicles were hanging from the ice ceiling, and the light of day reverberating on them made the place really wonderful, peaceful.

Adventure Spring Bonnie gasped with joy and astonishment when she looked at the cave, her wide green eyes shining, and suddenly a small snowflake fell on her nose, startling her. She laughed joyfully and stared at Adventure Fredbear, who was waiting for her to follow him.

She nodded and joined him, following him through the cave and looking even more amazed at each passing. Adventure Fredbear and her soon arrived near the center of the ice cave, seeing Adventure Freddy running towards them happily. "Finally you found me !"

"Finally, indeed." Adventure Spring Bonnie replied, rubbing her hands to warm them up while speaking. "Now let's go to Freddy Fazbear's and f*cking celebrate."

Adventure Fredbear laughed when he heard her cursing and followed her through the path they had taken before, Adventure Freddy being right behind them and looking all around him. "That's so beautiful."

"Freddy, I'm FREEZING ! We need to go back, right now !"

The bear sighed. "Okay, mommy."

When the three Adventures were about to get out of the ice cave, some more monsters appeared, one of them directly attacking Adventure Fredbear and hurting him very badly. The golden bear fell on the ground, moaning painfully, and Adventure Spring Bonnie gasped, stepping back.

The three monsters that appeared before approached them, Adventure Freddy taking a look at Adventure Fredbear who was right in front of the monstrosities. He inhaled deeply and ran towards the other bear, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the enemies. But they were too slow. The monsters were going to get them anyway. "Spring Bonnie, help me !" Adventure Freddy called out, trying to pull Adventure Fredbear faster.

The golden bunny's heart was beating fast. She was going to get hurt. Maybe even killed. But if she let them by themselves, they would die, and then the monsters would kill her anyway. She nodded and ran towards them, grabbing Adventure Fredbear's other arm and helping Adventure Freddy.

But it still wasn't enough.

One of the giants grabbed Adventure Freddy's arm and hit him in the face, the brown bear fainting and lying, unconscious, on the ground. Adventure Spring Bonnie gasped in horror and tried to pull Adventure Fredbear harder, but she was just too weak. One of the giants ran at her, and she just hugged Adventure Fredbear, waiting for death to reach her.

But it never came.

The monster was just staring at her, seemingly friendly. She then noticed that the other monsters were also very calm instead of agressive like seconds ago.

"You're really wonderful today, did I already told you that... ?" Adventure Fredbear said abruptly.

Even Adventure Fredbear was acting differently towards her ! And then, she understood that it came from her.

This was her special ability. Satisfied, she stood up and looked at the giant in the eyes. "You should go back to where you come from, big one."

The giants just followed her advice and walked away, speaking about how 'beautiful' her eyes were and how her color was 'sweet' and 'charming'. Adventure Spring Bonnie smiled victoriously before turning to Adventure Fredbear, still lying on the ground. She made her way towards him and helped him to stand up, taking a look at Adventure Freddy who was already on his feet.

The brown bear smiled softly to her. "How did you do that ?"

"Just being romantic, guys. I'm a lovely lady." Adventure Spring Bonnie answered, making eyes at Adventure Fredbear.

The other animatronic blushed and shook his head, standing up slowly and putting his hat back over his head. "Maybe we should. Like, right f*cking now."

Adventure Freddy frowned. "Why are you so in a hurry to do so suddenly ?"

The golden bear didn't answer, but the way he was glancing at Adventure Spring Bonnie told everything.

* * *

 _THE END_

* * *

 ** _Hey hey hey, hello Internet :D How are you all today ?_**

 ** _I just wanted to make a small FNaF World fanfic since the musics inspired me so much ! ^^ Hope you liked it !_**

 ** _Don't forget the review :)_**

 ** _Until next time on other stories,_**

 ** _Circle of J._**


End file.
